Love or Career?
by bottomgod
Summary: Carlito's life has been perfect, his career, friends and fame but what about his love life?
1. Chapter 1

What if Carlito® and Brooke Hogan got together? Will someone shake things up? Will the Hulkster be happy for his daughter's lovelife? Will Carlito win the WWE Title? We'll find out in this saga…

Disclaimer: The WWE superstars mentioned here are NO way owned by me (but I wish I could) and Brooke Hogan and Britney Spears are NO way affiliated with me. I only own the name Madison.

Pls. review this I'm a newbie and so that I can check on my mistakes

* * *

**July 4, 2005**

**Monday Night Raw**

The Hulkster is the guest on Carlito's Cabana and we hear Carly talkin' bout The Hulkster's daughter.

Carly asks if Brooke was available or something then Hulk says "You know sumthin' brother you can't get my daughter… You can't ruin her life coz she is gonna be the next Britney Spears"

"Relax Hulk I was just messin' around " then got his apple and was about to spit it in the face of Hulk but it was too late because Hulk just did his 'moves' and 'squashed' Carly.

**Men's Locker Room**

Carly was sitting in the locker room chatting with Shelton Benjamin about their match last Vengeance then the Hulkster came in and congratulated Carlito for a job done at the Cabana.

"Uhm… Thanks errr Hulk"

"So… you want my daughter?"

"Uhmm… me?"

"Yeah"

"Uhmm sorry Hulk uhh I mean Mr. Hogan but I'm seeing someone."

"Oh… well uhmm see ya later for our match, Bye!"

"Bye!"

**With Maria (on-air segment)**

"So Carlito, what will you do to Hulk Hogan later?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass and make him pay for what he did to me."

"Well do you think you'll win?"

"Of course Carlito's gonna win… what are you stupid?"

"Uhhh…"

Carlito got his apple and spit it in the face of Maria and knocked her out cold.

**Their Match**

Carlito lost via pinfall after Hogan used his Big Boot to the face and the Leg Drop.

**After Raw**

The RAW locker room was celebrating after their wonderful job this Monday Night. Carlito was seen with his girlfriend, Madison standing by the bar arguing really loud

"Who was that guy?"

"Uhh…he's a friend from college and you know meeting stuff"

"What do you mean friend from college? Didn't you go to college!"

"Uhh… what I uhmm meant was uhhh…"

"Well?"

"Uhh… you see Carly uhmm… he's actually the father of this child"

"What! You're pregnant! How many months have you guys been seeing?"

silence

"Aren't you gonna speak?"

"Uhmm it's maybe already about a year and a half…"

"Let's just break this thing and here's your stupid bracelet you gave to me"

After that Madison left and Carlito's bestfriend Shelton saw her and he tried to stop her but she was able to let go and left. Then Shelton went right after Carlito

"Carly..."

"Yeah?"

"Sup? You ok from that break-up?"

"Uh… I'll try to get over it"

"Well… why don't you just go with Brooke?"

"Huh?"

"DUH! I mean Brooke, Hogan's daughter… haha well I heard you guys back at the locker room talking" bout her."

"Oh… well I don't know her and she doesn't know me. I ain't interested with her too."

"Why don't you check out Maria?"

"Well… hheey why you makin' me date other girls? I'm still tryin' to move on"

"Okay… don't get mad Carly I'm just tryin' to help you cope with your problems"

"Wow! You're really a friend dude."

"Thanks. I gotta go dude and check out those hot ladies"

"Whatever dude. Bye!"

Shelton then leaves and Carly is left at the Bar.

'Wooooh! I can't believe these things that happened to me lately'

"Hi there"

"Wha! Hey! Sup? Whacha doin' here Maria?"

"Well, I noticed you looked glum and I thought you need someone to comfort you"

"Hahaha! Well, I thought you went out with CM Punk or whatever his name is."

"Well..."

"Okay. I get it... you 2 kinda broke up... didcha?"

"Yah..."

"Oooh that's bad well errr... I kinda broke off with my ex"

"We are soooooooo unlucky when it comes to love"

"Yeah..."

**What will happen next chapter? Will we see a new angle? Or will Carly move on? Tune in to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wanna thank I'm Like a Rose Rough but Pretty for the review … I didnt know people love the guy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Carlito®, Maria®, Chris Masters®, Shelton Benjamin® and Brooke Hogan.

**July 11th**

**Monday Night Raw**

Last week on the Raw Rebound:

Recaps from the Cabana and the match

Hulk Hogan def. Carlito

The first thing we see is Carlito backstage with Maria.

"So Carlito, I thought you said you were gonna defeat Hulk Hogan?"

"I did but thanks to you Hogan beat the hell out of me last week!"

"Wha… What did I do?"

"Dontcha remember?"

'Uhhh… no?"

"What the? You asked that stupid question and argh"

Carlito then knocked Maria out and he spit in the face of Maria (with apples,k?)

**Locker Room**

Carlito walked into the locker room and he saw his buddies Chris and Shelton

"Hey Carlito" Chris said

"Yeah?"

"That was cool dude"

"What's cool?"

"You know the thing you did with Maria"

"Oh yah, that"

"What's wrong dude? You look so sad"

"Yah, are you still trying to forget all about it?"

Silence… but they hear a giggling and high pitched voice

"Hey Carly!"

"What the?"

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt you guys from your little chit-chat but Mr. McMahon called us and he wanted to tell us something"

"Kk…"

**Mr. McMahon's Office**

"I want to tell you guys something, you two are gonna work together next week."

"Well uhh Mr. McMahon, you did see what happened"

"He's right sir, didn't he just spit in my face and knocked me out?"

"You two are right but you two just look great together"

"We do?" Carly and Maria both said together

"Yeah you guys look like your boyfriend and girlfriend, so next week you 2 will work together"

"Sure thing Mr. Mcmahon"

**AN: I know it's kinda spoilish but yeah I love Carlito and Maria together and I'll think of something so see ya on the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to SNC and I'm Like A Rose Rough but Pretty for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't take names and own them, Vinnie Mac owns em' **

**July 18th**

**Monday Night Raw**

Carlito entered the ring to kick things off with his Cabana then he introduced his special guest (Yup, you guessed it) Maria!

"Welcome to the Cabana, ain't this the coolest?"

"Uhh… I dunno but I think the Piper's Pit was waaaaaay cooler"

"Why do you think the Cabana ain't cool?"

"Well I think it's just weird, I'm standing in a place with no cool and cute stuff"

"If you want cool… then this is cool"

Carlito was about to spit his apple when John Cena made the save.

**Later that night** **at the GM's office**

Carlito was shown having a chat with Mr.Bischoff…

"Mr. Bischoff, I ain't doing nothing to that stupid John Cena guy, he ruined my Cabana!"

"I agree with you Carlito, John Cena ruins everyone's day he even made last week a hell"

"Well, what are you gonna do Mr. Bischoff?"

"Since I'm making John Cena's life hell, I'll make a handicap match with John Cena vs Carlito and a Chris Masters plus me as the special guest referee"

"Good, Mr. Bischoff."

**Men's Locker Room**

Carlito and Chris were talking.

"Woooooh, this was one hell of a night"

"Yah…"

"You still glum dude?"

"Uhuh"

"Well love sucks"

"It's ok dude there are lots of pretty girls out there"

"What the?"

"Just kidding dude"

"Ok, I'll see ya later"

**The Handicap Match**

John Cena came out first, followed by the special guest referee Mr. Bischoff then Carlito and Carlito got on the mic and said John Cena is stupid (hehe! No offense) we wait for his tag team partner Chris Masters! Before the match started, Maria was seen on the titan tron being kidnapped by Vince McMahon! John Cena ran down to the ramp only to be knocked out by Mr. McMahon's bodyguard then Mark Jindrak tried to run but Carlito stopped him and said to the mic:

"I'm gonna save her coz she's gonna be re-kidnapped again if you save her" (hehe, I know there's no such word)

"Okay fine."

**Will Carlito find Maria? This chapter is so weird (sorry bout that) tune in to find out… oh yah, this Raw ain't over yet.**


End file.
